Teacher’s Pet
by bookworm3
Summary: Trevor Bale is the teacher of Corrie Santos. But outside of class he is more than anyone can imagine. Trevorrie Au of Troyella Zanessa Oneshot possibly twoshot


**Okay there's only ONE Trevorrie rated M one-shot and it's awesome but come on Troyella lovers! This is just AU Troyella and Zanessa! Hope you like my first rated M Trevorrie! Besides, I thought the story line fit pretty well**

**Teacher's Pet**

Corrie groaned as she felt his lips leave neck. He chuckled and brought his lips to hers, bringing her hands over her head. She opened her mouth to let in his tongue, only to have it be fought with her lover. He won.

"Trevor…" she moaned as his lips faltered from her lips to the side of her cheek, his lips trailing over it with soft kisses. Corrie lightly touched his shaggy hair as he kissed down to the base of her neck once more.

He lavished her neck with open mouth kisses, once in a while sucking some areas. Trevor felt her pull his head deeper into his neck and she yelped as he bit on her soft spot which only he knew was just behind her ear and started to kiss and suck it lovingly before leaving his mark.

His lips carried to her ear, "You are so beautiful"

She smiled, she loved it when he called her that, and it made her feel special. She lightly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips fallowed by a couple more.

Trevor laid her head down on the pillow as she pulled him down with her pulling the dog tag she had given him for his recent birthday. He kissed her once more and interlocked their fingers together.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity until he pulled away and started to unbutton her pajamas so her bra and belly showed. He kissed seductively down her body with Corrie's hands in his hair until he reached her stomach.

He smiled into it and blew a raspberry into it. She laughed as he continued to blow into her stomach. Trevor smiled into her skin; he loved to hear her laugh, especially when he caused it.

He kissed lower until his lips reached her bellybutton. He looked up to the beaming brunette and smiled as he kissed her bellybutton. She laughed and caressed his hair.

His lips once again trailed up her body until reaching her mouth again only to have it lavished with kisses. Corrie dug her fingers deep into Trevor's brown hair and kissed his lips and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes, "I love you Trevor Bale"

He looked into her eyes, had she just said that? "Did you just said that"

Corrie raised her eyebrows, "I um- I um"

"Corrie? Corrie, _Corrie_?"

"Corrie!" Corrie jerked up at the sound of her name. She looked up to see half her class looking at her, including her teacher.

"Um, I'm sorry what was the question?" Corrie asked.

"What was the name of the ship that was sunk that was one of the causes of World War 1?" the blue eyed teacher asked.

"Um, the Titanic?" Corrie asking stupidly. Half the class laughed but he looked at her sternly.

"Ha-ha, funny but very close. It was the Lusitania. Gotta know that for next weeks exam Corrie" he told her looking at her with a look she knew. She nodded as the bell rung.

"Well that's it for today. Have a very good weekend. You'll need it for next week" he announced and half of the girl's there sighed dreamily at him. He was only the hottest teacher in school, not to mention History teacher, math tutor and basketball coach. There was no better looking man in school. The basketball and football captain didn't even compare to him.

"Corrie, can you please stay back?" he asked as he saw that Corrie was about to leave as fast as possible with two of his straight A students Maddie Fitzpatrick and Mary Margret White.

She nodded and looked back at her blonde and brunette friends, "I'm sorry guys. I'll meet up with you back at my lodge"

"Okay, we'll meet you there" Maddie said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying out the hot tub!" Mary said and Maddie agreed as they left talking of the possibilities.

He cleared his throat and Corrie looked back at him. He walked to the door and locked it when he saw no other teachers in the hall.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms and softly kissed her lips. "Hey are you alright?"

Corrie felt herself smile a little, "Yeah, I'm okay"

"You sure, you seem a little tired" he responded lightly pushing some hair from her face.

"I know it's just I had a big math test today and it was pretty hard" Corrie said.

"Hm really, after _all_ the _studying_ we did last night" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hm, if I studied as much as I pretended I did I'd be on the Honor roll" Corrie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms over his neck and kissed him. He walked her over to his desk and leaned her onto it.

"Hm, so how's you situation with your mom?" he asked pulling back.

Corrie's smile faltered a little, "It's the same you know. She hasn't been the same since dad left and just having those divorce papers pop up in the mail didn't do her any good"

"Did you cry, when you found out?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Corrie shrugged a little, "A little, I was kind of naïve to the whole thing since he left when I was twelve and then almost six year later he finally once a divorce. It was kind of good really. She was stuck in this imaginary bubble that my dad would come back and it would be the same again when it wouldn't"

"Do you want me to come over later? Help you out a little? Your mom loves me!" he said cockily. She laughed, it was true. With every other boyfriend she'd had her mom had found a flaw in each of them but she had found none in him, since she didn't even look at him in boyfriend material for her daughter.

"Yeah, too bad she doesn't know you're with me" Corrie said.

"Hey, when you're ready we'll tell her"

"Will you be there to tell her with me?"

"Of course! No way I'd let you do it alone"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky swear?" she said innocently holding up her pinky.

He laughed and held up his own to hers, "Pinky swear" He smiled as they joined pinkies and kissed hers and her nose. Her nose crinkled and they laughed.

"So, what's this I hear about a hot tub?" he smiled.

Corrie smiled and pecked his lips, "Come over later and find out"

"Okay, before, after or while Maddie and Mary are there?" he grinned.

Corrie's eyes widened, "OMG I forgot all about them!" she pulled away from him and grabbed her bag and things and quickly made her away to the door.

"You know it's make an interesting foursome!" he laughed.

"So not funny!" Corrie grunted putting on her jacket backwards.

He laughed once more, "What?"

"It's backwards" he laughed and she grunted and pulled it off and on again. He clumsily tried to put on her buttons.

"Here, let me do it" he laughed and buttoned up her buttons and laughed.

"What?"

"The irony"

"Of what?"

"Usually I'm unbuttoning these things not putting them on" he laughed and she hit his shoulder.

"I'll call you when the coast is clear" Corrie said and he nodded and pulled her from the door and kissed her passionately.

"I'll see you later Ms. Corrie Santos" he grinned at her.

"I'll see you later Mr. Trevor Bale" she said smiling sexily at him and kissed him back. As she left he spanked her butt. She looked back and he grinned at her sexily. She smirked and left, her hips swaying left to right.

Trevor sighed, "Man I love that girl"

**Okay I will maybe make the second part with the hot tub but that's o nly if there's at least three or five reviews saying I should! It's my first rated M Trevorrie and I want it to be good!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3 **


End file.
